themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Reisen Udongein Inaba
“What you don’t expect may drive you mad. Present or in lack, it drives you mad...” General Information Reisen first appeared as the Stage 5 boss Imperishable Night and later became playable in Phantasmagoria of Flower View, Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom and the PlayStation 4 version of Urban Legend in Limbo. She also appears in many manga comics such as Silent Sinner in Blue, Cage in Lunatic Runagate and Inaba of the Moon and Inaba of the Earth. Perhaps ironically given her insanity-inducing powers, Reisen seems to have one of the more stable and balanced personalities in Gensokyo. Throughout the Touhou Project, she is always referred to as a moon rabbit. However, in Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom, only someone with impurity can confront Junko. Reisen realizes that living on Earth for too long has tainted her with impurity, thus allowing her to save the Lunar Capital. Knowing that she can no longer return to being a moon rabbit again, she now proudly proclaims herself to be an earth rabbit of Gensokyo. Personality She is often a bright and cheery person, especially around those she is friendly with. Around Kaguya or Eirin, she smiles, and works hard to make them happy. However, she she’s in the human village, or at a party, she is much quieter, feeling uneasy in large groups. In generally, she much prefers quiet nights with little in the way of excitement. When she is drunk Reisen lets out all the bottled up insecurities and minor annoyances she has been keeping inside. She calls out Reimu for not taking care of her shrine, or speaks harshly at how Eirin’s punishments being too dangerous. But she’s also a lightweight, and doesn’t remember it usually. In the multiverse, Reisen tends to stay away from the incidents, events, and chaos, always hiding away in Eientei. When she actually does show up, she’s very helpful and kind to the other characters. Nuii actually wouldn’t be alive without the help of Reisen. She really doesn’t want to hurt anyone, and she’ll even lie to not hurt the feelings of others. Reisen often gets stressed out over the things going on in her life. Eirin never gave her any time off from her work, and punished Reisen if she tried to take a break. Reisen usually doesn’t tell anyone else that it happens, though Eirin sometimes abuses her and uses her for experiments. Now, Eirin isn’t so harsh on her, which is because of Yosuke, but Reisen doesn’t know that he was the one who helped her. One thing that she never talks about is her past. She survived the lunar war and ran away when many others died there. She survived the erasure of the old multiverse, and she’s one of only people who remembered it all instead of having her memories erased. She survived the attacks of Galeem and had to watch almost everyone die. Reisen hates herself for all of these things, thinking she didn’t deserve to live through all of those things. On the inside, Reisen thinks she is a monster who causes the deaths of others. She even thinks it would be okay if she died after all of that. Abilities Reisen has the ability to sense and manipulate waves of all kinds, localised in her "Lunatic Red Eyes". Her signature use of this ability is manipulating brain waves through eye contact, allowing her to induce madness or hallucinations depending on the strength of her opponent's will. By increasing the frequency of brainwaves she can make a person short-tempered and irrational, or by reducing them can leave her target apathetic and depressed. Reisen can also manipulate light and sound waves to deceive the senses indirectly, from concealing the paths of her danmaku, to creating after-images of herself, to casting wide-area illusions that cause people to get lost. Finally, she is capable of releasing waves from her eyes in a destructive blast. Reisen is immune to the abilities of the Three Fairies of Light (seeing an invisible Sunny Milk, hearing a silent Luna Child, and escaping Star Sapphire's detection) since they are based on waves, though she seems unable to replicate Star Sapphire's abilities with her own. Story Reisen's first main story appearance was in the Imperishable Night ''event as the stage 5 boss. Here, Reisen hid within Eientei to avoid any lunar emissaries that might arrive on Earth and force her to return to the Moon. She was tasked with sealing the doors inside Eientei to ensure that Kaguya Houraisan could not be found by the emissaries either. She used her power of insanity to stop the heroes from invading Eientei, but was defeated. Reisen's power of insanity comes from her eyes; she uses them to refract and twist waves, disorienting and confusing her victims and deceiving them with frightening illusions. Unfortunately for Eientei, she forgot to seal the door that Kaguya was hiding in, and thus the heroes were able to enter it. During the events in ''Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, she appears in the Scarlet Devil Mansion to ask questions but is beaten by the furious Mistress. Later she inquires into the fate of the Hakurei Shrine and asks if the earthquakes are still going on. Failing to find clues, she later goes to Hakugyokurou to check its condition and to ask Yuyuko Saigyouji about the Shrine's destruction. She tells her about the "completion ceremony" of the new shrine, but when she goes there, the shrine is destroyed. She also meets Yukari Yakumo, who forbids her to investigate the shrine. Some time after the battle with Yukari, Tenshi Hinanawi suddenly appears and tells Reisen that earthquakes are just fine. In Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom, like her human allies, Reisen is given the Ultramarine Orb Elixir by Eirin Yagokoro and she was ordered to travel to the Moon and stop the incoming invasion from the Lunar Capital. She knew how to get there; use the Dream World. After taking care of Seiran and Ringo on the Youkai Mountain, she bumps into Doremy Sweet in the Dream World. After defeating her, she finally makes it to the Lunar Capital, realising that the place is empty. There, she encounters Sagume Kishin, who after tests her ability, gives her a new mission to save the Lunar Capital from its own invaders. This is why the capital is invading Gensokyo. Due to her impurity, she is able to confront the one behind the incident. She flies over the Sea of Tranquility and takes care of fairies from Hell, including Clownpiece. She then confronts Junko, the one Eirin and Sagume wanted Reisen to take care of. Eventually, she is finally defeated. In the Extra stage, the lunarians have yet to return from the fake capital in the Dream World. This is because Hecatia Lapislazuli kept them sealed away. After fighting her along with Junko through a long battle, they were finally defeated. In the multiverse, Reisen was one of the first residents of Gensokyo to arrive in that world. In the world of light incident, she was one of the few people to survive the attacks of Galeem. She did this by hiding and letting an illusion of herself get hit by the beams instead. Relationships Kaguya Houraisan Kaguya and Eirin took in Reisen when she fled from the Moon. Eirin Yagokoro Reisen's current master. Eirin has employed Reisen's telepathic abilities to gain intelligence on the Lunar capital. She also sends Reisen to the Human Village to sell her medicine. Tewi Inaba Reisen helps Tewi manage the rabbits at Eientei, though Tewi's carefree nature seems to bother her. Lunar Capital Toyohime Watatsuki and Yorihime Watatsuki were Reisen's former masters before Reisen fled to Earth. Despite her desertion, both sisters fondly miss her. In Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom she's shown indication of already knowing Seiran and Ringo, two moon rabbits, although little of their relationship with her is known. She seems to also serve under Sagume Kishin, referring to her as Lady Sagume, who is willing to do any order given by her. Reisen knows Willow and respects in the same way that she does for Sagume. The two of them met during the ''Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom ''incident. Nuii Nuii is only alive because Reisen helped Comet resurrect her during the world of light incident. Reisen is also responsible for Nuii’s ownership of the legendary couch. Comet Reisen helped Comet in the world of light incident. It’s possible that they’re good friends. Yosuke Hanamura Reisen and Yosuke are close friends. They have a few similarities regarding the situations their lives are in, and they get along very well. They‘re also protective of each other. Sukuna Shinmyoumaru Reisen and Sukuna could be considered enemies. This is most likely true, given the fact that Sukuna forced Reisen to help her during the perfect possession incident. Category:Stage Five Boss Category:Heroes Category:Lunarians